Ikuto The Cat
by flwoingstar
Summary: Amu wasn't necessarily sure why she kept him around after she found out his secret, but whenever she thought about him leaving something pulled at her heart. She wanted him to stay, even if he was a cat/man.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! There will be a Chapter 2 and I am working on I missed you, so don't kill me! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Amuto would have already happened if I did. **

Amu walked hurriedly, the cold air chilling her bones through her light jacket. A light mewing could be heard from the alley way nearby. She stopped, her pink tresses bouncing. "What was that?" She asked no one in particular, venturing farther in to the darkness, she peered in. A small navy blue cat looked up at her, midnight blue orbs staring at her intently. Noticing no collar, she picked up the small kitten holding it against her. He seemed so frail, so skinny and small. "Poor thing!" Amu couldn't resist, she had to take the kitten home. Continuing her trek back home she held the kitten close to her, making sure she provided it enough heat so he wouldn't be cold. She reached her small apartment taking out her keys with one hand and supporting the kitten with the other. She hurried inside, shutting the door behind her. Putting the kitten down on her welcome mat, she scoured the house looking for some suitable food for her starving new pet. She finally discovered some left over sardines, in which she placed in front of the obedient kitten who hadn't moved an inch. Noticing the food, the kitten pounced for the sardines stuffing the fish, tail first, down. Amu chuckled, and picked up the empty sardine box. She picked up the kitten taking him to the bathroom. Sensing what was coming, the kitten thrashed about, scratching and biting Amu who yelped in pain. She placed the dirty cat in the clean water, making sure he stayed secure. After lots of pain and scratches, the kitten sparkled. Amu, tired out of her wits, passed out on her bed. The newly cleaned animal hopped on to the pink, queen sized bed and curled up next to Amu. The light streamed through her window, waking her up instantly. She felt arms surround her, and a tan shirtless chest engulfing her vision. Her face heated up, a blush spreading across her face like wildfire. Amu then realized something, how did this guy get in her bed? She yelped quickly distancing herself from the naked man, quickly checking herself to make sure she wasn't naked herself. She was fully clothed, still wearing her outfit from the night before. Memories came rushing back in to her head. The kitten, where was that kitten? She slowly turned her head back to the man who was still fast asleep. Maybe he knew something. "Hello, hello, hellooooo? WAKE UP!" Amu shook the man, noticing that his hair was the same color as the cat she had taken in the night before. The man slowly rose, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello, my strawberry." The man smirked swinging his legs over the bed, he grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHERE'S MY KITTEN?" She asked, pissed off at the mans easy going attitude.

"Hello, the name's Ikuto, and I am your kitten."

**R&R for cat Ikuto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sort of like this chapter.. Jealous Ikuto is always so adorable! I updated I Missed You so DON'T KILL ME! I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does...**

"That's not possible!" Amu said backing away slowly.

"But yet it is." Ikuto moved forward trapping her against a wall. "Amu-koi." Her face turned bright red, and she looked away trying to hide the blush unsuccessfully. Iktuo laughed, backing away. "So are you going to make breakfast, I'm starving!" Amu snapped her attention back to Ikuto. Her blush gone, she stepped toward him slowly, poking him.

"You," poke "expect me," poke "to make you" poke "breakfast" poke "after I" poke "let you" poke "stay in my house?" She was about to poke him one more time when he caught her finger, eyes staring in to hers, when suddenly he shrunk. No longer was their, the perverted, naked Ikuto before her, but a very cute baby kitten. Amu originally turned away, but she snuck a peek at the navy blue kitten. He looked up at her with bright midnight blue orbs, mewing, while he plopped himself down on the ground. Amu tried to resist, but before she knew it she was down on her knees hugging the little kitten. "God, why does such a cute little kitten have to be such a pervert!" She sighed snuggling her face against the fur ball. "I'll be right back!" Amu hurried in to her kitchen pouring a cup of milk in a low container, and bringing a can of sardines. She placed the food down in front of her, and the kitten slowly made it's way over to Amu. He sniffed the food than dug in whole-heartedly. After he finished, he morphed back in to a human, fully clothed this time, wiping the excess milk off his face. Amu was turned away, still making her breakfast when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Amu-koi it was delicious." Ikuto murmured in to her ear. She screamed.

"Ikuto! Don't you dare do that again! Pervert." She huffed an turned around to her cooking. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, must be her friends. She hurried to the door, stepping over her sisters shoes which were layed out haphazardly. She flung the door open with a bang.

"Amu-chan!" Rima pounced on the pinkette, hugging the living daylights out if her. Amu hissed in pain, clutching her scratched up arm.

"Since when did you have cats, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked, appearing behind his girlfriend. As if called by a mysterious force, Ikuto the cat showed up. His blue fur was tousled and he ran up to Amu. He nuzzled against her foot which earned him a glare from Rima. Nagihiko looked at the cat, obviously he was bewildered. "Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?" Nagihiko wondered, something was peculiar about that cat. Amu nodded.

"They love animals, and Ami's at a reasonable age." Amu affirmed, if they knew about Ikuto the cat's transformation, they will no doubt kick the boy out.

"Is Tadase-kun with you?" Nagihiko shook his head. Ikuto looked up from his staring contest with Rima and listened in on their conversation. "I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder how he's doing?" Amu looked out her door, trying to find the blonde head.

"Do you miss him?" Nagihiko asked teasingly. Amu blushed bright red, Ikuto growled. He hadn't even met Tadase and yet he hated him already.

"N-no!" Amu replied, slightly yelling her words from shock.

"Amu?" A blond head poked through the door. "What's going on?" Tadase asked walking in. Ikuto looked at the blonde kid then back at Amu. He extended his claws and pounced.

**R&R for Amuto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyyyyy! Long chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I came back with some more Amuto fluffiness! WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara...**

"Aghhh!" Tadase groaned, trying to no avail in getting the blue cat off of his face. Amu gasped and Rima looked shell-shocked.

"Ikuto! Get off of Tadase-kun's head right now!" The cat slowly detached one paw, and when Amu nodded strictly, he pulled off the other one. Amu rushed over to the bleeding blonde boy, examining his wounds at close proximity. Ikuto growled menacingly and clawed at the boys leg. "I'm sorry Tadase-kun, I didn't know he was that disobedient." Amu shot Ikuto a glare before guiding Tadase to the kitchen to get his wounds bandaged up. Rima followed soon after and Nagihiko was left with the violent kitten.

"Wow, Ikuto you are quite protective." The cat growled at the violet haired man. Nagihiko only chuckled, not at all threatened by the kitten. He squatted down, looking Ikuto in the eyes. "I know you have a secret, and Amu-chan may or may not know, but I'm going to find out." With that, Nagihiko went and followed Rima into the kitchen. Ikuto plopped down, what was up with that violet haired kid? He looked at Amu, her face was extremely close to Tadase and he was blushing bright red. Ikuto narrowed his eyes, that blonde kid was so infuriating. He walked over quickly rubbing his neck against Amu's ankle. She looked down at him, tearing her gaze from Tadase. Ikuto looked back at her, midnight blue eyes shining he mewed quietly. Her eyes turned to hearts and she leaned down next to him.

"AGHHHHH! You're so CUTE! Fine, I'll forgive you this time but if you ever pounce on any of my friends ever again, I will give you to an animal shelter!" Amu threatened, even though her heart hurt when she thought of Ikuto leaving. Ikuto nodded furiously, the thought of living with a bunch of filthy mammals scared him to wits end. She picked him up, cuddling him against her chest. He purred, rubbing against her. Tadase, now with bandages on his face, sat down on the leather couch. He inched away from Ikuto when Amu joined him. The blue cat glared menacingly at the blonde. Tadase looked away. Amu was already deep in a conversation with Rima and they talked animatedly. Amu waved her hands enthusiastically, often almost hitting Ikuto who ducked.

"So, Amu, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Rima asked, interrupting Amu's story. The pinkette seemed to brighten up at the idea.

"Of course Rima!" Ikuto perked up at the sound of going outside and started to paw at Amu's shirt. "Hmm?" Amu looked down at the blue cat in her arms and the little cat gave her a pleading look. She gave him a questioning glance, and ended the conversation with Rima. "I'll be right back!" She grabbed the blue cat and dragged him along to her room. She shut the door behind her and locked it. "So… WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Amu asked, annoyed. Ikuto shifted, this time wearing clothes, and he smirked at her.

"I want to go shopping with you." He responded haughtily. Amu looked at him with disbelief and, snapping out of her daze, shook her head rapidly.

"There is no way I'm letting you come with me!" She yelled at him and he just smirked back at her.

"Oh, you are, because I can just walk out there right now and tell all of them that you've been living with a grown man." Amu tried to keep it cool but her panicked fidgeting gave her away. Finally, with a snarl she gave in.

"I hate you." Her voice dripped venom as she abruptly opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Who were you having a conversation with?" Rima asked, she had heard two voices and was curious in who might've been talking to Amu. Amu hesitated before plastering a grin on her face.

"No one, just myself." She replied, not daring to look into Rima's eyes. The blonde narrowed her eyes and was prepared to interrogate Amu if it wasn't for Nagihiko.

"Rima, calm down. She has the right to her privacy." Nagihiko placed his hand on his girlfriends arm and she noticeably calmed. Tadase was observing the spectacle with immense curiosity. Amu caught Tadase's eye and they both blushed at the sudden eye-contact. Rima noticed the pair's exchange and formulated a plan in her head.

"I'm sorry Amu, but we have to go!" Rima quickly grabbed Nagihiko's hand and sprinted out the door. Amu looked curiously at the running couple. Tadase awkwardly smiled at Amu, a little bit more at ease that Ikuto was gone. Amu smiled at him, totally oblivious to the midnight blue eyes watching them.

"How have you been Hinamori-san?" Tadase curtly asked, smiling kindly at the flustered pinkette.

"I-I've been well." She replied, stuttering a bit before looking away.

"That's good, I missed you."

"I m-missed you too." Amu blushed again, a deep red painting her cheeks. Tadase was blushing too, his cheeks rivaling Amu's. He checked his watch, suprise written all over his face before he stood up abruptly. Amu looked at him curiously.

"I have to go, but I will visit you soon Hinamori-san!" He yelled before running out of the already open door. Amu could barely utter a goodbye before Tadase was no longer in pinkette sighed and stood up, she closed the door and locked it. A blue haired man slid out of his hiding place, managing to stay out of the girls range of vision. He slunk around behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist abruptly.

"Amu." He breathed down her neck and she shivered.

"Let me go you pervert!" She tried to push him away but his hold on her was tight. She struggled a bit more before she finally had to resort to her secret weapon. Amu went limp in Ikuto's arms, and refused to move.

"Amu?" The girl still didn't move. "Amu?" Not moving. Ikuto started to panic, he shook the girl repeatedly but she didn't respond. Her eyes were fluttered closed, and her chest was barely moving. Ikuto quickly swept the girl up in his arms and hurried to her bedroom, he placed her down in a flurry and examined her. He hovered his hand above her lips and felt her small intakes of breath and the slow exhales. She was breathing far too slowly. When Ikuto turned away, about to call a doctor, she sprung up.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Amu laughed as Ikuto whirled around.

"Amu? You're not dying?" Ikuto was bewildered. This girl had tricked him and she had the nerve to continue chuckling. "Oh, you are so going to pay!" He tackled her onto the bed and hugged her close.

"IKUTO! Get off me!" She squealed as he tickled her. He smirked at her laughing face as he tickled her more. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-can't b-breath." She gasped in enormous breaths of air when Ikuto let her go. "Never do that again!" She glared at Ikuto who innocently stared back at her.

"Please, I was just teaching you a lesson about tricking me." He smirked at her angry expression. "Now, before you die on me again, I'm hungry!"

**R&R!**


End file.
